Push-push mechanisms are characterised by being activated by applying a force in the same direction when opening or closing a device and by having two stable positions: open and closed. These two stable positions may be known as bistable positions/configurations.
Such mechanisms can be used in a number of applications, for example ball point pens, electrical switches, as opening/closing mechanisms for doors and furniture, push-push memory card readers and mobile telephones.
WO 2008/080473 (Amphenol-Tuchel Electronics GmbH) discloses a push-push mechanism, particularly control cam for a push-push chip card reader. A control cam has a closed shape forming a central part in a component, for example a contact support, and is provided with steps, especially in the area of the locked position. The central part has a reduced height such that the control pin has a low height and the push mechanism thus has a low total height.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.